Secrets
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: AU fic! Everyone has secrets... unfortunately, a friend of Ryou and Yami (they're the stars :P) has one that could cause death... and does. Can the two figure out this secret before it falls into the wrong hands? Violence Part TWO of Chapter 2 up!
1. Prolougue: Death

A/N- Err... this is the prologue and believe me this will be a freaky story. It's got violence in it and it's alternate universe. I was listening to the song "Bleed American" by Jimmy Eat World if that counts for anything... 

****

Secrets   
_Prologue_   
  
Running. Frantic pants of air followed the stride. Worried and tired eyes glanced backwards. Those same eyes widened and were now laced with fear as the pace was sped up. A door was seen and quickly pulled open. The room was entered, it was filled with pillars. The door was locked and a gaze filled with hopelessness was upon the door, but the gaze soon disappeared with its owner behind one of the various pillars.   
  
Calm footsteps sounded through the door and a few bullets from an automatic gun blew out the lock. A loud thump was heard, as the door to the room was kicked open. The footsteps were closing in on the pillar.   
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" a voice called out, sickeningly sweet. The only response was heavy breathing was heard on the other side of a pillar, revealing the position to the pursuer.   
  
A grin was on the pursuer's face. One hand raised slowly and gunfire broke out. A pained scream soon followed and a body fell to the ground, arms wrapped around the midsection. The breathing became heavier and every once and a while, a blood filled cough rang and echoed through the empty room.   
  
Footsteps. The pursuer approached its prey, which lay wounded on the ground. "All you have to do is tell me where it is, now… and I won't kill you…" the voice of the pursuer said, looking to the ground.   
  
"N-never..." came the answer. The pursuer became angrier as the statement was followed by empty laughter… laughter from someone who knew that their fate was already sealed. The chuckling was cut short by a kick to the stomach, which caused a bloody cough to erupt. Then, certain he would get no information, the pursuer shot a bullet. A bullet aimed to kill.   
  
And the life of one, Tea Gardener… was ended.   
  
Killed by a secret. 


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Drop in on our Heroes!

A/N: Wow I got this out today ^_^ I'm happy! And this is going to turn into an interesting story in the end, you can thank my friend Witty Phantom for unconsciously giving me an idea. ^_^ Here goes... oh, and this time, I was listening to "Authority Song" by Jimmy Eat World  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Stupid girl. you should have just told me," The pursuer mumbled as he checked Tea's pockets and found a letter. It was the letter she was going to mail before she was ambushed. He quickly ran out of the room and into his car and drove off before anyone found the body.  
  
After a few miles from the place where Tea's grave lay, he opened and read the letter aloud to himself.  
  
"02 July, 2003  
  
Address of Recipients- PO BOX 145  
  
Domino, Japan  
  
Yuki Ave, Building 15, A12  
  
Dear Ryou Bakura and Yami Mutou,  
  
I have been missing for a few days and I just want to tell you I'm still here. though I may not be tomorrow. I know that I'm going to die, that's why I'm writing this letter. I know something. something that millions of companies and people would kill for. I can't tell you what it is, but I will give you hints and clues to figure it out and find it. When you do, protect it with your life and get out of Domino and never come back. They will be searching for you. please do me this favor as my death wish.  
  
This is your first clue:  
  
The next clue's encased in a plastic cover  
  
That's filled with the deck of a card game lover  
  
On something that can restore by using sorrow  
  
It can bring a card back for the greater of tomorrow...  
  
Farewell,  
  
Tea Gardener"  
  
He finished reading the letter he smiled before said, "I guess, I'll send this letter for Tea."  
  
~SCENE CHANGE~  
  
Ryou Bakura sat on a dark blue colored sofa reading a book. He didn't watch TV normally. He practically fell out the sofa, as his eyes looked to the door when he heard the doorbell sound loudly, the noise had scared him. The horror novel in his hands was giving him the creeps, but it was too suspenseful to put down.  
  
"A little help here!" A voice shouted through the door. Ryou sighed in relief as he recognized who it was and had reasonably calmed down before he opened the door. The sight before him was his friend and roommate. laden with many groceries. Ryou smiled and took half of the bags from his exhausted friend and led him to the kitchen to put the bags down for a rest.  
  
Ryou laughed, "This is what you get for renting an apartment on the 12th floor, Yami!"  
  
Yami just mock-glared, "Next time, your getting the groceries!" he remarked as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
Ryou scoffed, "Oh, you wish. I'd rather not lug four bags of groceries up twelve flights of stairs," he said and started to put up the groceries. "They need to get that darned elevator running soon. it's been out of order for months!"  
  
"Yea." Yami replied, flipping on the TV and watching some TV show. After a few minutes Ryou sat down next to him on the sofa. "Oh," Yami said, remembering something, "We have a letter. It's from Tea," Yami pulled that said letter out of his pocket.  
  
Ryou looked over Yami's shoulder as he opened it and they and read it together. After a long moment of silence between the two, Ryou looked at Yami. "Tea's. going to die.?" Ryou asked emptily, though the girl was a bit annoying sometimes, she was still a friend.  
  
Before Yami could say a word, the TV seemed to answer Ryou, instead.  
  
"A DLN (Domino Local News) special report," said the woman on the TV, "Missing Tea Gardener has been found dead in a warehouse."  
  
A look of sorrow and shock was on both boys' faces. The one who had written the very letter that they were reading was alive on the day before. and now she was gone.  
  
The only thing Ryou managed to get out was, "Wh-what secret did she die protecting?"  
  
Yami answered him this time with an unidentifiable look on his face, "I guess, we're about to find out." 


	3. Chapter 2, Part 1: The Begining of a Jou...

A/N: It is about 9:00 am and I'm listening to a Sailor Moon playlist. And just to tell you this is a new approach the back history of YGO. Ryou does not have the Millennium Ring, Yami does not have the puzzle. Yugi is visiting the USA for a summer trip thing, Bakura… well he's being Bakura, and Seto is in law school. Yami's apartment is a second home to Ryou, he stays there when his father is on trips. Malik and/or Marik _may _(and probably will) show up towards the end because I will be in the states and be up to date with their personalities by that time. Okay, I thought I'd just tell you that.

****

Secrets

__

Chapter Two

~Part one~

Yami read the clue over before running out the door and down the stairs. Ryou followed him down the stairs and to their car, a midnight blue Mercedes Benz. Yami was already sitting in the driver's seat, Ryou got into on the passenger side.

"So... where are we going?" Ryou asked as the car started up. 

"I think clue will be in Tea's room…" Yami he said averting his eyes from Ryou to the road as he started to drive. 

"Ah…" Ryou said and the two were silent as the drove to down town Domino. "Y'know… it still amazes me how well you drive. I mean, you pretty much can't operate anything else that's electrical. Except the TV of course," Ryou remarked, breaking the silence.

Yami took his eyes off the road for a moment to glare at Ryou. "Oh, shut up… You can't drive worth crap,"

"So? You have this amazing talent to destroy almost all machines with a single touch. And THEN you wonder why I won't let you in my kitchen!" Ryou retorted back playfully.

"But, it's MY apartment…!" Yami half-whined.

"OUR apartment, I help pay the rent…" The other boy corrected.

Yami sighed, he'd been defeated on that one, "Fine… I guess. But-" 

Ryou pointed to a house, interrupting Yami, "Hey, look, there's Tea's house now!"

Yami grumbled to himself and parked by the side of the road. (A/N: Music change! Faint and Numb now playing…) He got out of the car, walked to Ryou's side of the car and opened the door. "Allow me, _miss_…" He said to Ryou sarcastically while bowing. 

Ryou rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. As Yami closed the door Ryou turned to him, "You should be serious…" He told him, it reminded Yami of his mother. Yami seemingly ignored the comment as he made his way towards the house. Ryou followed with a sigh. Yami knocked on the door and after receiving no answer, he tried to open the door. It was locked.

Yami looked over his shoulder at Ryou, "Do you have a hairpin or something?" he asked. 

"Err… I've got a paper clip. Will that work?" Ryou said. After receiving a nod from his companion, he pulled a paperclip from his pocket and handed it to him. Murmuring a 'thanks', Yami proceeded unlock the door. Ryou raised his eyebrow and looked at Yami, "And exactly where did you learn how to pick locks?"

Yami glanced at him, "Um… From my… friend," he said choosing his words carefully. Ryou's gaze held suspicion, he would have asked who this 'friend' was, but Ryou knew it was impolite to pry. Ryou's gaze was lifted from Yami and the door was opened.

A gasp from two and a soft British voice filled with shock were heard.

"Oh… my… word…" 

A/N: Mehe, cliff hanger and this is only part one of this chapter, I'll try to get the next part out tomorrow since my comps will be gone on the 9th. ANYWAY! I've devised a fan art contest…

This contest is from now June 1st to July 31st, I'll still be taking entries until mid August though! 

There are two categories Creativity/Originality and Humor.   
  
The theme is... saying happy birthday to me! My birthday was on June 14...   
  
RULES   
1.) All entries should be submitted by the end of July, though I will accept them until mid August  
2.) Nothing above PG13 or yaoi stuffs  
3.) They must include the phrase "Happy Birthday" somewhere in the pic   
4.) There is no number four   
5.) Have fun ^_^   
  
PRIZES   
Err... let's see.. I can't CG worth crap  
1st Place- A fanfic dedicated to them and a nifty wallpaper of they're favorite YGO character   
  
2nd Place- A nifty wallpaper of they're favorite YGO character and a picture of Yami

To submit entries, email me at infiny_omega@hotmail.com


	4. Chapter 2, Part 2: Encounter

[b]Secrets[/b]  
  
[i]Chapter 2[/i]  
  
*~Part 2~*  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my word..." It softly spoken, as Ryou looked upon the fallen bodies of Tea's parents. The carpent, once a radiant blue, was caked in blood and painted a dull puce color. The boy's stomach lurched at the sight. His face was contorted into a twist of horror and shaky determination to keep the bile from leaping out of his throat.  
  
Yami was seemingly more calm as he surveyed the scene, though disgust was clearly imprinted on his features. "Gun shot wounds..." he trailed off.  
  
"L-lets call the police," Ryou suggested. The Brit had managed to recover his voice enough to say an intellegent sentence.  
  
"No." Yami said forcefully enough to make Ryou cringe. Seeing that, he continued in a quieter voice, "Not yet, anyways. They would block this place off and we need to find whatever Tea's murderer is looking for," Ryou nodded.  
  
"Do you think the people who killed Tea did this?" asked Ryou. His friend, currently crouching over the body of Tea's mother, gave him a curt nod.  
  
"It is most likely... Hm. Her wound is still bleeding, that means this... happened not to long ago," Yami's brow creased. "I'd guess about a half an hour ago... maybe less,"  
  
Ryou paled visibly at his assumption and gulped before he asked in a quiet, fearful voice, "D-do you think... that he's still he-" but that's all the boy got out before gunshots erupted and he was pushed down to Yami's level.  
  
The machine gun fire shattered vases and the bullets pierced through the walls. The two didn't dare to even breathe until the firing had stopped. Ryou was visibly shaking and Yami wore an expression of worry, concern and a bit concealed fear. He examined the surroundings once more, not bothering to remove his arm from Ryou's shoulder. The gunfire had come from the top of the stairs, it was quick spray and it's only use was, as Yami soon realized was a distraction.  
  
Yami's eyes widened and he looked up to the shooter.. or rather where the shooter [i]should[/i] have been. He only found himself looking at an empty staircase, who had ever shot at them had fled. "Damnit!" Yami cursed to himself, then four shots were fired quickly followed by shattering glass. 


End file.
